


Blurbs And Extras From My Yandere Peter AU

by havokwritesstuff



Series: My Yandere Peter AU [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 17,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: All of the blurbs and headcanons connected to my Yandere Peter Parker AU
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: My Yandere Peter AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602322
Kudos: 62





	1. The Pencil Incident

**Author's Note:**

> It’s after Homecoming and before Infinity War, so I think it would still be sophomore year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request some more blurbs about Peter and reader interact while they are younger?? like when shortly after when they first met"

Peter could swear you were the most fascinating and beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He hadn’t been able to tear his eyes off of you since class started, a soft smile on his face as his chin rested on his hand. Not even Ned could distract him with talk about Star Wars.

Everything about you was perfect. Your hair, your eyes, your gorgeous face. The way your expression would subtly change as you read a book, how you’d get shy when the teacher called on you, or the little doodles you made on your papers in the middle of class.

You took his breath away without even trying, making him feel like he could pass out right there in his seat.

Peter heard the clatter or something falling to the linoleum floor and snapped out of it long enough to see your pencil laying there. You were in the process of leaning over to grab it when Peter tried to do the same, and his head ended up smacking into yours as he picked it up.

You sat up and looked at him in confusion, not even seeming phased by the hit to your skull as he offered the pencil to you. He also held his head because it was still throbbing. “Uh, sorry. It was closer to me and I thought…Are you okay?”

“Fine, thanks. You?” You asked quietly as you took the pencil back.

Peter’s cheeks heated up right away because one, you were actually talking to him, and two, your fingers barely grazed his as you reclaimed the pencil. He dropped his hand from his head and tried to play it cool even though it still hurt. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

You nodded at him, the tiniest, most awkward smile on your face before you turned back around and got back to your assignment. He still wanted to see you smile for real.

He knew Ned was going to ask a lot of questions after class, but for now he was content with watching you again.


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please do peter in high school with oblivious reader"

Ever since Homecoming was announced, Peter knew he wanted to ask you to be his date. He’d missed his chance three times in middle school, but he never stopped dreaming of having a perfect night with you.

The problem was, he still couldn’t make himself ask. He was just too afraid. Trying to talk to you was somehow even more intense than fighting with the Avengers in Germany.

The day before the dance, he heard you and MJ talking over at a nearby table during lunch.

“I just don’t want to go alone, and we both know no one wants to go with me.” Peter felt his heart break when you said that. If you only knew.

“I don’t dance, (Y/N).”

“Neither do I. Not in front of people at least.”

MJ glanced up from her book. “Then why do you want to go so badly? School dances are lame anyway, but they’re probably worse if you’re not dancing.”

You poked at the food on your tray with your fork and shrugged. “It’s a high school experience. I don’t want to miss out. Besides, it could be a lot of fun.”

She was deep in her book again as you took a bite of your food. “I highly doubt that.”

You thought for a moment, a smile forming on your face. “What if…I promise to let you pick any gory horror movie or disturbing true crime documentary you want when we hang out from now on?”

Her signature smirk appeared and you knew you had her. “Deal.”

Usually, Peter would just lament the fact that you had a closer relationship with MJ than you did with him. He’d think about how much he wanted to eat lunch next to you, talk to you about random things, and make you smile like she did. But this time, he also got an idea.

—-

Peter spent the whole afternoon with May, learning how to dance and even tie his tie. He was shaking and nervous the whole time because he was really going to do it. He was going to go up to you in front of everyone and ask you to dance with him.

At least that was what he thought until he found out that Toomes had plans for another robbery that night.

He stood in front of the glass doors looking in at everyone. Ned, MJ, Betty, _you_.

You were wearing the cutest blue dress, his favorite color, and Peter found it hard to breathe because you looked so amazing. He just wanted to walk in there and ask the question. He wanted to surprise you and see you smile when you realized that yes, someone did want to dance with you. He had since the moment he met you and always would.

MJ spotted him and flipped him off, and you noticed, looking right at him and smiling apologetically for your friend’s gesture. That smile made it so hard for him to choose between responsibility and love. But if he didn’t stop Toomes, a lot of bad could happen, including possible danger to you one day.

It killed him, it hurt so _so_ bad, but he turned around and walked away, a tear slipping down his face.


	3. Valentine's Day

The last month had been leading up to this.

In that time, Peter had scraped together every penny he could find, even checking under the cushions of the couch. He had a little over 25 dollars by the time February 13th rolled around, and it was enough to at least get you something.

If he could have, he’d have gotten you the biggest bouquet he could find. Something with the most colorful and beautiful flowers that would make you smile. He could imagine you using them as inspiration to draw, just like you did the still lifes in art class.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have the money for that, and carrying around a giant bunch of flowers wouldn’t exactly be lowkey. He was trying not to get caught after all.

That night before patrol, he bought you a small bouquet, one that could easily fit in his backpack, as well as a few packets of your favorite candy. As he browsed the store, another item caught his eye.

A Spider-Man plushie.

Merchandise of his alter ego had been showing up lately, but he hadn’t seen those before. You liked Spider-Man a lot, he’d heard you say it himself while you talked to MJ. It was the perfect thing to top off his gift to you.

The next day, he practically ran out of class, feeling like he was in middle school again as he rushed to get to the class he shared with you before anyone else did. He made it through the door and skidded to a stop at your desk, ignoring the warning from Mr Harrington where he stood out in the hallway.

Peter quickly unzipped his bag and placed a pink gift bag with the items on your desk, then went to take his seat a few rows over. Thankfully your desk was in the back and everyone tended to overlook him, so none of the students that came in noticed what he’d done.

Finally, you walked through the door with MJ and Peter perked up, watching you as inconspicuously as he could while taking out his supplies. He noticed the way your eyebrows scrunched up a bit in confusion at the bag and it was the cutest thing.

“What’s that?” Peter heard MJ ask you as she took her seat next to you.

“I don’t know.” You sat down and looked into the strange bag, which he’s tagged with your name so you’d know it wasn’t a mix up. “Huh. I guess I have a secret admirer.” Your confusion turned to a fond smile, and Peter hoped that you were thinking of your other secret admirer, who you didn’t know was the same person.

MJ leaned over and peeked in the bag, seeing the plushie, flowers, and candy. “Well, you know that I think Valentine’s Day is a pointless holiday meant to guilt people into spending money, but I’m happy for you.”

You grinned at the contents of the bag again before putting it on the floor next to your desk. “I didn’t think anyone other than you knew I existed. Who do you think it could be?” you asked as you took your textbook out of your backpack.

Once you were occupied with reaching in your bag for a pencil, MJ turned towards Peter and he quickly glanced down at his notebook. She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked back at you. “No idea.”

Peter let out the breath he’d been holding since MJ caught his eyes and was thankful when Mr Harrington came into the room to start the lesson.

Later that night, Peter peeked into your window to find you fast asleep, the plushie wrapped in your arms and the bouquet in a glass on your desk, and he couldn’t help but smile.


	4. First time (Omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can I request a little blurb of how would their first time be if in your series it was omegaverse with Alpha Peter and omega reader?"

For months, you’d been able to handle it on your own.

Whenever your heat was coming, you shut yourself away in the bedroom and rode it out. It was difficult, and you knew it had to be hard for Peter to hear your noises and smell your stronger scent, but you both made it through.

But as you and Peter got closer and you felt more comfortable, it changed. This time, your heat was right after your birthday, and it was even harder to keep under control. In your desperate, frenzied state, you wondered why you needed to control it when you had a more than willing Alpha, one you had grown to care for in the time you’d known him. One that clearly loved you.

Would it be so wrong?

You got up from the bed, your legs wobbling beneath you. It was a bit uncomfortable to walk with all of the slick between your legs, but you had a feeling you were going to need it very soon. So you dealt with it and made your way to the door.

On the other side, you heard soft little whimpers that made your head spin. When you quietly opened it, you found Peter on the couch, furiously jerking his length. He let out a soft whine of your name, his face bright red and covered in a light sheen of sweat. You couldn’t help the way you got even wetter and the heat in your body became more unbearable at the sight of him touching himself to the thought of you.

You held onto the doorframe for stability and a moan escaped from your lips, both from pain and pleasure. Peter’s head snapped up at the sound and his eyes widened when he saw you there, disheveled and wild eyed. He immediately grabbed a throw pillow and covered himself, his chest heaving. “I-I’m sorry! I just-You smell so good. And I could hear you. I couldn’t stop myself!”

Without a word, you closed the distance between you, his eyes never leaving your form. Your smell was even stronger and it made him dizzy as you grabbed the pillow and tore it from his grip. You straddled him and brought your face close to his, making Peter’s heart pound even harder in his chest. Was this even real or was he dreaming?

“It’s okay, just…please. Please help me.”

“Are you sure?” He couldn’t believe he was questioning it when you were literally sitting on his lap and begging, but he wanted his angel to be happy with her first time.

“ _Please!_ ” You practically sobbed and Peter couldn’t say no to that.

“ _Fuck_ , okay. I’ve got you, angel.”

You immediately crashed your lips to his and started griding your clothed pussy against his cock, the fabric of your panties absolutely soaked from the slick. Peter let out a loud moan against your lips as he gripped at your hips and ripped the offending garment off with his bare hand.

Both of you would’ve rather your first times been different. Peter had been dreaming for so long of taking his time exploring your body and and making you come so many times you would only remember his name. And you didn’t really expect the hunger and agonizing need that would make you jump straight to fucking.

But neither of you cared as you finally sunk down on his cock, taking it all the way.

The moan you let out was obscene as you pressed yourself close to him, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other tugged at his hair. Peter’s fingers dug into your hips hard, a groan rumbling deep in his chest when you started bouncing on his length.

Peter thrust his hips up to meet yours, hitting you impossibly deep. It felt so good, it was such a relief that you wanted to cry. Meanwhile Peter already had tears rolling down his cheeks because he was finally this close with _you_ , the girl he’d been completely in love with since he was 12 years old. His one and only soulmate.

You pulled at his hair again and Peter couldn’t hold back any longer no matter how hard he tried. He came with a loud cry of your name and buried his face in your neck as he emptied into you, the knot forming at the base of his cock and keeping him inside of you.

The feeling of his cum filling you up pushed you over the edge and you came clenching around his sensitive length. “Peter,” you moaned over and over, holding onto him tight. The fire became white hot under your skin, but the pain began to fade, overwritten by pleasure.

Eventually, you stopped grinding your hips and you just hugged him as you tried to catch your breath. You could still feel the ache, just not as intensely, so you knew that another round would be needed soon if Peter was up for it. But you still had to recover from this one.

Peter slowly rubbed your back as he kissed the side of your head, savoring the feeling of you being so close to him. Your skin on his, his lips on you, your lovely scent. It was everything he’d waited six years for.

“Thank you for helping me,” you whispered, your eyes closed as he kissed your cheek and jaw.

“I’ll always be here to help you, angel,” he assured you with a smile before his lips met your own once again.


	5. Bonding bite (Omegaverse AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I need more omegaverse of your series like the time when she (omega) begs reader to mark her as his mate and bite her (maybe you can add more breeding kink from Peter)"

Whimpers and moans filled the room as Peter rutted his hips into yours, his cock hitting all the right places. You had your legs around him, keeping him as close as possible, and your hands ran over the rippling muscles of his back. His fingers dug into your thigh while his other hand tenderly brushed the hair from your face

“You’re so tight, angel. You feel so good,” he choked out as he ducked down and kissed your jaw.

“ _Peter_ ,” was all you could manage as he drove into you and you bucked your hips up into his, wanting everything you could get. _Everything_. “Bite me, please. I wanna be yours.”

Peter’s movements stuttered as he stared at you with wide eyes. You felt him twitch inside of you. “Fuck. Oh my god. Do you…do you mean it?”

You nodded and another soft moan escaped. “Do it. Please.”

He didn’t waste a moment kissing the spot where your neck and shoulder met, then sinking his teeth into your flesh. Your face scrunched a bit from the initial sting, but once that passed, it felt good. You were his and he was yours.

Peter kept thrusting, burying his cock deep in you as a bit of your blood touched his tongue. He’d wanted this for so long, to make you his mate officially, and he couldn’t believe it was really happening. He released the bite and kissed you hard. You didn’t care about tasting the blood, you just smiled against his soft lips.

He could tell you were close and so was he. Just the knowledge of your new bond and the thought of coming in you, and maybe even getting you pregnant, made his thrusts pick up speed. “My pretty girl, you’re so perfect. Wanna fill you up.”

Your fingernails dug into his back a bit and he hissed. “Please. Please come in me.”

“You’ve gotta come with me, angel. Need to feel you come around me.” Peter ran his hand from your thigh over to your slit and rubbed your clit in little circles.

It only took seconds before you were shaking from the pleasure, screaming his name and scratching down his back. Your pussy squeezed around him and pulled him over the edge as well. Peter’s hot cum covered your walls as you came down from your high, making you whine. He wrapped his arms around you as his knot formed and locked him deep inside of you for a while.

Peter nuzzled into your neck and took in your scent and how it combined with his even more strongly than it usually did after sex, all because you finally had his bite. After so long, you were totally and completely his.

You brushed your fingers through his damp curls as you caught your breath, reveling in the feeling of having him pressed against you like this. You wanted it forever, and you would have it. “Peter?”

He looked down at you with a smile on his swollen lips, his lovely brown eyes not quite as blown as they had been earlier. “Yeah, angel?”

You tucked back a little stray hair from his face. “I love you. I have for a while, it’s just been so hard to say. I love you so much, Peter.”

The words made Peter’s heart so full, making him cup your face and kiss you sweetly. He replied between little pecks to your perfect lips. “I love you-more than-anything.”

A smile stretched across your face before you went in for one more long kiss. “I’m so glad I’m your mate.”


	6. Baking cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter and the reader first baking cookies and them eating them during a star wars marathon"
> 
> This takes place sometime after LHTLY chapter 5 because of references to the birthday cake incident.

Peter was beyond excited to get home from patrol. One, because it felt like years since he’d seen you last, even though it was only a few hours. And two, because the two of you were planning a Star Wars marathon that night, which meant that maybe he could sneakily fall asleep with you again.

“Angel, I’m home.” He walked through the door with a smile, but quickly turned confused when he found you in the kitchen, ingredients, bowls, and utensils neatly set out before you on the counter.

You looked over at him and returned his smile, “Hi, Pete. How was your night?”

“Good…great. Just missed you is all.” he replied, coming to stand next to you with a blush on his cheeks. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, I thought I’d make some cookies for our marathon. Are you okay with cookies?”

Peter felt his heart swell. You were so sweet and thoughtful. “Yeah, yeah definitely. I love cookies. Do you want help?”

You jokingly put your hand to your chin in thought, barely holding back a laugh. “After the whole birthday cake thing? I don’t know about that…”

He couldn’t help laughing too. “Hey! It wasn’t totally unsalvageable. I think it tasted really good.”

“It did, but baking definitely isn’t your strong suit…I could use some help mixing though,” you quickly added. If you were being honest, you had a lot of fun baking that cake with Peter, and you didn’t mind a repeat with these cookies.

“Anything you need, angel.” Peter eagerly pushed up the sleeves of his sweater as you put his apron over his head (“kiss the cook” of course, an invitation he hoped you’d take one day), leaving him to tie it in the back.

Many laughs and messes and stolen bites of cookie dough later, Peter pulled the batch out of the oven and put them on the cooling rack that you prepared. You went to grab the pan out first, but Peter didn’t let you. You could get burned after all.

The two of you sat together on the couch, a bowl of popcorn and plate of cookies balanced on his leg and yours. Peter had his arm slung over the back of the couch, as close as he dared get to putting it around your shoulders.

As the opening crawl and that familiar theme began, Peter looked over at you while you took the first bite of your cookie and thought about just how lucky he was to be able to make these little memories with you.


	7. Reader and Peter can’t sleep so they build a fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The anon before got me thinking, one where Peter and reader are both awake late at night for whatever reason where they fill their time (can be smut if you want)"

Peter’s arms were wrapped around you, holding you close to his chest as you laid in the bed together. His warmth and the steady sound of his breathing had been comforting you a lot in the past few days since he started sleeping in the bed with you, but for some reason you were still awake. Every other night, you had been sound asleep at this point.

He noticed that you weren’t asleep yet, and he was in the same boat as you. He couldn’t sleep either, not even with the love of his life in his arms. Peter didn’t care much if he slept, but he was worried about you, thinking that something might be bothering you. “Is everything okay?”

You shifted slightly to look up at him and smiled at the messy hair that he hadn’t combed after his shower. “I’m fine. Can’t sleep is all.”

“Me either,” he sighed as he reached up to stroke your cheek.

You blushed and leaned into it, loving the way it felt. Before Peter, you had no idea how touch starved you’d been, but he more than made up for it. “We should do something to pass the time.”

Peter’s heart fluttered at the way you enjoyed his touch. Ever since your first kiss, he’d taken every opportunity to show you affection after holding back for so long. He tucked a piece of hair behind your hear and smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” You tried to think of something the two of you hadn’t done yet, which was pretty hard because you spent so much time together. But then it hit you, and you beamed at him as you sat up, already missing his warmth. “Wait, I have a perfect idea! We need to get all of the pillows and blankets we have.”

Peter sat up as well, his grin matching yours. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Seconds later, you and Peter were out of the bed, both giggling. You grabbed the pillows and the comforter off of the bed as he went and took the extras from the closet. You somehow made it to the living room even though the pillows blocked your vision and you let it all fall on the couch. Peter brought what he had over as well, and he even had the little string lights from the bedroom in his hand.

“You’re a genius,” you said as you kissed his cheek, making him blush. He put the lights down and picked up a blanket, looking over the living room very seriously as he thought of the best way to build a fort there and you had to laugh.

A near hour of building and giggling later, Peter strung up the lights inside as a finishing touch on the fort. You climbed in with him and looked around it with a smile. The inside was piled with pillows and cushions, and Peter had put the tv on the floor so you could watch movies in it, plus the lights gave it a nice cozy mood. “It’s perfect!”

You pulled Peter down with you as you landed on the pillows, wrapping your arms around him and making him laugh. He held you as well, his face mere inches from yours. “This is great. I can’t believe we didn’t do it sooner.”

“Right? I guess that’s the good thing about having a place of our own. We can make forts whenever we want from now on.”

“I’d love that.” Peter smiled and kissed you sweetly, unable to hold back since he was so close. You couldn’t help getting lost in his soft lips as he held you closer to his chest, and your hand came up to cup his face.

Pretty soon, you broke the kiss, panting slightly from the intensity. “I’ll go make the popcorn and you can go ahead and put in Star Wars because I know that’s what you want to watch.”

“Okay.” Peter smiled at you, just as breathless as you were, and dazed from the kiss. It still didn’t feel real sometimes, like he was dreaming and would wake up in his old room, yearning for you.

You gave him a quick peck and left to make the popcorn, so he went ahead and picked out a whole trilogy, since he had a feeling the two of you would be up a while longer.

The two of you snuggled together on the pillows, happily snacking as you watched A New Hope. About halfway through Return of the Jedi, you finally fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How much would having Venom affect Peter's affections for Y/N? Can you do a Y/N trying to accept the more radical changes in Peter due to the symbiote?"
> 
> This is when they’re in college

Ever since Peter got the mysterious alien suit, he was _different_.

He was still your Peter, he just became more clingy, more possessive, more _rough_. Like the black suit was corrupting him somehow.

You dealt with it pretty well at first, but it got harder and harder. Especially when he tried to keep you completely isloated, and finally when he hurt you during sex. You knew he didn’t intend to, but that didn’t mean you weren’t terrified.

Peter’s eyes sparkled with tears as he gingerly held your wrist and peppered little kisses over it. He’d accidentally held it way too tight when he pinned it to the bed while fucking you a little too hard. “I’m sorry, angel. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I do,” you whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“The black suit. Ever since you picked it up on that mission in space, you’ve been acting strange, and you can’t even see it. It’s scaring me, Pete. I’ve tried to accept it and I can’t. I don’t know exactly what it’s doing to you, but I don’t want to lose you because of it.” You couldn’t shake the fear of it permanently turning Peter into a completely different person.

He stroked your cheek, brushing a piece of hair back behind your ear. “You won’t lose me.”

Your lip quivered as tears escaped your eyes. “It feels like I already am.”

Peter pulled you in for a hug, holding you tight to his chest, just not as hard as the voice deep down encouraged him to. It had gotten him in enough trouble already.

He couldn’t deny that you were right. He had felt different since he got the suit, but he liked it until he hurt you. It killed him knowing that he scared you now. It wasn’t worth it and never would be.

“I’ll get rid of it. I’ll go back to my old suit and everything will be okay.”

You hoped he was right.


	9. Enchantress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would (Enchantress) react when she discovers that her powers have no effect on Peter, since he really grew to love his obsession? This could happen while Peter and s.o are in college. s/o worries a lot."

“Impossible…”

Peter stood in front of the beautiful sorceress, Amora, having just brushed off the hand she managed to get on his arm.

She had attacked the city, requiring every Avenger to join in on the fight. All of them quickly became victims to her magic though and started turning on each other to earn her favor. With the rest of the Avengers, all it took was a simple touch to have them in her thrall, but Peter? He felt nothing.

Distracted by this new development, Amora touched him again, and it still had no effect. “How are you doing this? No one can resist my magic with such ease, especially a mortal.”

“I think it’s because there’s only one girl for me, Enchantress, and you’re not her,” Peter answered with a shrug before winding his fist back and hitting the Asgardian with all of his strength, knocking her way down the street.

At home, you watched the news in fear, even though you knew Peter wouldn’t want you to, but you couldn’t help it. You saw the banner saying that the Avengers were all seemingly being controlled by the villain they were fighting, and you couldn’t just pass it by because your Peter was there.

He was the only one left free of control and your heart sped up as the cameraman caught the moment that the villain touched Peter and green energy surrounded them. You were about to look away when Peter suddenly punched her and sent her flying.

When Thor later confirmed that it was Peter’s love for you that made him immune, you happily gave Peter kisses all over his bruised and flushed face, covering every last spot.


	10. Reader Dies (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about reader from your series dying in Peter's arms in the end?"

It was too late.

Harry threw a pumpkin bomb and it got too close to you before Peter could web it and toss it away from you. It blew up, knocking the three of you backwards, but you got it worst of all.

Peter pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Harry as he ran over to you. You were lying in a heap, and when he turned you on your back, his heart stopped.

A piece of shrapnel from the bomb was lodged right in your chest.

“No. No no no.” Peter gathered you up in his arms, tears forming in his eyes.

You choked on your blood. You couldn’t speak, couldn’t tell him how much you loved him. How sorry you were that this was the end and that neither of you would ever get to meet your baby.

“Please don’t leave me, angel. Please hold on,” he sobbed, brushing your hair from your face.

You managed to reach up and touch his cheek, mustering up a wobbly smile as your vision turned black. The last thing you saw was Peter’s tearstained face, and the last thing you heard was his crying.

There was one final rattling breath from your lungs as your hand dropped from his cheek. “(Y/N)?! (Y/N), please! Please stay awake!”

Peter heard laughter from nearby, _Harry_ , but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t let you go. He couldn’t.

He buried his face in your neck and wailed, rocking back and forth. It was so loud that the sound of Tony’s repulsor beam knocking Harry out again and the roar of the Quinjet landing on the roof didn’t get through to him.

Moments later, Tony, Steve, and Nat all stood around Peter and your body, watching in horror as they realized what happened.

Peter kept pleading with you between sobs. “Please. Wake up, angel. Wake up. Please don’t leave me.”

After a few minutes, Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, tears falling from his own eyes. You were family and he loved you after all. “Pete, you’re really hurt. We need to get you checked out.”

“NO!” Peter harshly shrugged Tony’s hand off and held you tighter. He couldn’t feel your breath or hear your heartbeat. You weren’t moving. You were… _gone_.

He hoped it was just an awful dream.

He would wake up in bed with you and you would hold him, softly stroking his hair and whispering sweet words to let him know everything was okay. You would have this baby, and many many more, and the two of you would raise them all in your new home. You and him would grow old and grey together, and watch your kids grow up and maybe even have kids of their own. He would never ever have to live a life without you, because he didn’t want to exist in a world without his angel.

But it wasn’t a dream.

Now his reality was nothing more than a living nightmare.


	11. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter's nightmares are especially hellish after Harry's betrayal (this is only weeks from then). They are back in their apartment and their previous sanctuary doesn't feel all that safe after what's happened to his s/o. How does he cope with all that inner angst? Reader is coping with the trauma better than him and she has to take over during/after his panic attacks."

Every time he closed his eyes at night, he saw it.

Harry holding you over the edge of the roof, his hand tight around your throat. The fear on your face as you looked at him, both of you helpless to stop it. Harry letting go of you so you would fall to your death.

Peter sat up in a sweat, hyperventilating with his head in his hands. Breathing that fast hurt his still healing lungs, but he couldn’t stop. His face felt numb as tears escaped his eyes. It was just too much. _Too much_.

He heard your soft voice over the pounding of his pulse in his ears. “Shh. It’s okay, baby. It was just a dream.”

It broke your heart seeing him like that. He always had nightmares, yes, but after Harry nearly killed both of you and the kids, it had gotten so much worse. Every single night he would wake up like this. You still had flashbacks and nightmares of falling and almost losing everything, but you were handling it considerably better than Peter.

You carefully reached up and ran your fingers through his hair to help soothe him, and before you could even say anything else, Peter scooped you up and put you in his lap. He wrapped his arms around you tight, just not tight enough to possibly hurt you or the boys. Your presence helped calm him down a little, but not completely. “I s-saw it again,” he sobbed into your shoulder.

You hugged him close, the sound of his cries tugging at your heart. “I know, baby, but it’s over. I’m here, you’re here, and our babies are healthy.”

“What if-?”

He always had the same worries. What if they came back? What if the house wasn’t safe anymore? “Wanda made sure Harry didn’t tell them where we live, and he’s _never_ getting out of prison. Tony tripled the home security. We’re gonna be okay, Pete,” you whispered as you kissed his forehead.

What you said was true, but the whole situation had almost been his worst nightmare come to life. He couldn’t just forget it. “I can’t lose you or the kids. I can’t.”

You cupped his cheek and wiped the tears that fell from his red eyes. “I know, baby. I won’t say it wasn’t a close call before, but we know better now. We learned from it. We’ll be okay.”

You smiled at him and Peter smiled back, as much as he could in his state. “We’ll be okay.”

He wasn’t sure he completely believed that, not yet, but he wanted to try for you.


	12. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about doing a blurb with Peter hunting down all the members of the Sinister Six that have gone to ground after months of recovery? Do you see this getting bloody or what? Specifically I want to see Dr. Octopus being terribly outsmarted an outmatched by a pissed Spider-Man."
> 
> Basically made it so Otto was one of their teachers in college

When Peter was cleared for Spider-Man duty, he didn’t go right to patrolling Queens. No, the first thing he did was track down everyone involved in the attempt on your lives.

Harry and Scorpion were already in prison when he started his search, and he quickly recaptured Sandman, Electro, and Rhino, since they’d managed to escape that night before police arrived. That just left Doctor Octopus, who ran with his tail between his legs when Peter disfigured Scorpion.

Peter stuck to the ceiling of Octavius’ lair, watching from the shadows as the man worked below, oblivious to the eyes on him. He really thought Peter wouldn’t be able to find him, even after he put the rest of the villains in the Raft. He thought Peter wouldn’t go to the ends of the earth to find him after what he had a hand in. He was wrong.

He smirked from his place in the dark. “You seriously thought I wouldn’t be able to track you down, Otto?!”

Octavius dropped the tools he was working with and looked up, trying to find the source of the voice. He knew it was Spider-Man, but Spider-Man was also extremely stealthy. He could be anywhere.

“You think I don’t know every part of this city? That I wouldn’t notice the amount of power being rerouted to this abandoned building? How stupid do you think I am?”

The villain was scared and Peter knew it. He _liked_ it. “Stop hiding like a coward!”

“That’s rich coming from you. You’ve been underground since you tried to help him kill my wife. You know (Y/N), Otto. You told me she was one of your best students. I thought you would’ve refused.”

Octavius frowned, his metal tentacles lifting him off of his feet. “Peter? It was (Y/N)? I didn’t know…”

Peter lowered himself down on a web, right behind Octavius. “Yes, you did. And you’re gonna regret ever working for Harry.”

It wasn’t long until he was dragging Octavius out of that building in a bloody, webbed up heap. There was a transport vehicle waiting outside to take him to the Raft with the others, and Peter threw him in the back without a care. He went to close the doors, but stopped to say one last thing.

“I hope the money was worth all this, Doc.”

Peter slammed the doors and locked them up tight, letting out a breath as he realized that his mission was finally over. They were all getting off easy, but at least they were locked away in the Raft, far from you and your boys. That was all that mattered.


	13. Reader is dealing with pregnancy hormones and Peter starts to notices some side effects of having kids with spider powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blurb when hormones his reader while pregnant and she begs Peter to fuck her"  
> "Blurb with Peter's s/o in the middle of the pregnancy. Like, they are having casual sex or the like and Peter notices some side effects from the s/o having spider themed superpowered children."

As you got further along into your pregnancy, you became insatiable. Not to say you and Peter didn’t have a lot of sex before, but now you were even more desperate for him than ever. It was something both of you read about, you just didn’t expect it to be this bad.

Peter had just gotten back from patrol and he was absolutely wiped. It was taking some getting used to again after he’d been out recovering from Harry’s attack a few months back.

You were waiting in bed for him when he finished showering and got dressed in pajamas. All he wanted to do was hold you and fall asleep knowing that you and your twins were safe in his arms. But you had another idea.

As Peter got into bed, you snuggled up against him, feeling even more turned on once you could feel his warmth and smell his favorite soap. You peppered a few gentle kisses on his neck as you pressed your body closer to him.

“I’m tired,” he said with a chuckle, closing his eyes as you brushed your lips over his jaw. His pajama pants were starting to feel a bit tighter at the attention.

“Please, baby? I just need you so bad. We can make it quick.” You weren’t sure you’d be able to sleep if he didn’t agree. _Hormones are bullshit_ , you thought.

“Alright. You always know exactly what to say, angel.”

He was right. You knew Peter would never deny you sex, he enjoyed it too much. He always loved making you feel good, especially now that you were carrying his babies.

You reached under the covers and palmed his cock through his pants, not surprised to find him rock hard. “I’ll ride you, Pete. You can just lie back.”

“We can do whatever you want.” He captured your lips with his own as he helped you slide your pajama shorts and underwear down your legs and off your body. He pushed his own down past his thighs, freeing his cock which was already leaking precum.

You wasted no time straddling him and Peter licked his lips when he saw how soaked you were. You put your hands on his chest and slowly lowered yourself down on him. You whined softly and Peter moaned out a “Fuuuck”.

You started moving up and down on him, slowly at first, but you quickly picked up the pace. Your breasts bounced under the shirt of his you were wearing and Peter pushed it up your chest to get a view, but you let him pull it off of you instead.

His hands went back to run over your sides and hips, one coming to rest on your prominent belly. “God, you’re so perfect, angel. So beautiful like this. Fuck.” He thrust up into you and you cried out.

“P-please, do that again, Pete. Please. Please.” You grabbed the headboard with one hand as you fucked yourself harder, your release growing closer with every movement of your hips and his. Peter moved his hand from your belly and just barely touched your swollen clit before you came hard around him.

“Peter!” You moaned, losing yourself in the pleasure to the point that you missed the loud snapping sound from the headboard. Peter was too focused on the heavenly sight and sounds above him to notice it either. He managed a few more thrusts before he came inside of you from the feeling of your walls gripping him so tightly.

You slowed to a stop, breathing heavily as you practically went limp and collapsed on Peter’s chest. You tucked your face into the crook of his neck and ran your fingers through his hair.

Peter looked up and saw the destroyed headboard, but he decided that was something best left for the morning.


	14. Reader uses her pregnancy to seduce Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've got a request for Peter Parker. Pregnant sex. That's it. Pregnant sex with s/o after her twin-sized belly is exposed. Our boy Peter gets very turned on when she undresses in front of him! His darling knows how much he likes her being pregnant and seduces him that way."

“Baby?”

Peter looked up from his phone as he laid back on the bed, and found you standing there in his tshirt and his sweatpants, your swollen belly prominent underneath. He licked his lips, his body feeling warm at the mere sight of you. “Yeah, angel?”

You walked closer to the edge of the bed, a smile on your face, and you stripped the shirt before he could say anything, leaving your top half completely bare. He couldn’t help staring at your large breasts and belly as you got on the bed and straddled his lap. “I need you so bad.”

That was all it took for him to lay you down on the bed, tear off your pants and underwear, and dive in, lapping at your pussy. His tongue zeroed in on your clit and you grabbed his hair, smiling to yourself as you moaned. Peter was always so turned on by your pregnant state that it was even easier to get him in bed with you. Not that he wasn’t eager before, but seeing you pregnant with his baby just did something to him.

“Oh, fuck. Pete,” you whined and bucked your hips up, making his hard cock throb in his boxers. He put his hand on your belly, gently holding you down, but also feeling it under his palm as he went even harder and chased your orgasm.

You came on his tongue with a loud moan, arching your back and pulling at his messy curls. He softly licked up everything you’d given him as you caught your breath after the intense high.

Peter kissed over your belly with a smile, then your chest and neck, until he reached your lips. You quickly accepted the kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue for a moment until you pulled away and looked up at him. “I need you inside me, Pete. Please.”

“Fuck,” he choked out, his mind practically short circuting, but he managed to speak properly as he yanked his tshirt and boxers off. “I can do that, angel. Gonna make you feel so good.”

“I know, baby,” you said with a smile as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “You always do.”

Peter was eager to be inside of you like always, your pussy taking him perfectly. He hovered over you, unable to be as close as when you only had a bump, but he didn’t mind. He gave you exactly what you wanted, and what he wanted as well, his hips meeting yours and both of you moaning as he thrust into you.

You didn’t last long, you rarely did anymore with how turned on you always were, and it only took a few minutes for you to come. The pleasure ripped through you and you squeezed around his cock, bringing him over the edge with you and making him fill you with his cum.

Peter dropped down beside you, holding you close and kissing the side of your head as you both calmed down. You shifted a little to look up at him and gave him a tired yet satisfied smile, one that melted his heart.

“I love you, angel,” he whispered as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to your lips, smiling against them as he touched your belly.

You snuggled into him and fully relaxed into his embrace, enjoying his warmth before you both had to get out of bed and clean up. “I love you too, baby.”


	15. Peter returns (Peter dies AU)

You could remember that horrible night like it was yesterday.

Harry beating Peter senseless. The feeling of his hand around your neck _. Falling_. Waiting for Peter to get out of surgery. Shattering completely when Dr Cho told you he didn’t make it.

Even years later, you thought about it all the time. You missed your husband terribly, and it was especially worse whenever you looked at your twin boys, Benjamin and Richard, who were each a spitting image of him. They were all you had left of him and you loved them more than anything, but that didn’t mean their brown eyes and bouncy curls didn’t break your heart.

Each day, you just wished the universe would bring your Peter back to you and your boys.

You didn’t know that it was listening.

—-

“Pete, calm down!” Tony pleaded, still shocked at seeing him again, but more worried about his behavior.

“NO!” Peter struggled as Steve and Bucky held him down with all of their strength. The only thing he could think of was watching Harry drop you off of that roof. You were dead, your baby was dead, and he had been dead, and he wanted to go back to that, but the Avengers refused to let him. “Just let me be with her again, _please_! Let me go!”

“Listen to me. She’s alive.” Steve replied as he struggled a bit to keep Peter on the table.

“Stop lying! I watched him drop her! It’s my fault!” Tears flooded his cheeks and he couldn’t help the heart wrenching sobs that escaped. “I-it’s my fault. They’re both dead because of _me_ …”

It broke Tony’s heart to see Peter, his son, so destroyed and defeated. Just like when he saw you break down the night Peter died. “I promise you she’s alive, Peter. I caught her in time, but we…we couldn’t save you. Happy’s on his way to pick her up and bring her here. In the meantime, we just need you to relax.”

Peter didn’t know what to think considering he watched and heard you falling to your death, but he knew Tony wouldn’t lie to him about that, even to keep him from hurting himself. He wouldn’t fully believe it until he saw you though. He wouldn’t be content until he had you in his arms again.

—-

Little giggles echoed from the living room as you did the dishes, and you peeked over the bar to see Ben and Richie on the floor playing with their toys. You smiled as Richie pretended to fly his plastic X-Wing and made his own noises as Ben followed behind with his Tie Fighter. They loved Star Wars, just like their dad.

You were rinsing one of the last few dishes as someone knocked on the front door. You carefully put the dish in the rack and grabbed a towel to dry your hands as you approached the door. Ever since the Harry incident, you still got nervous when it came to answering it. Even with all of the Stark Tech throughout the house, since Tony wanted you and his grandsons to be as safe as possible.

When you spotted a waving Happy on the security camera, you let out a breath and opened the door, giving him a smile. “Hi, Happy.”

“Hey, kid.” He went in for a hug and you returned it. Happy was one of the people that had been there for you and the boys the most after Peter died. He had cared for Peter even before he married May, so that extended to the family he left behind. And the boys loved him too.

“Happy!” They each hugged one of his legs as you pulled away, Ben with his soft smile and Richie with his big grin.

“My favorite troublemakers!” He smiled back down at them and ruffled their messy hair before looking back up at you. “Tony wants you all at the Avengers facility right away.”

You frowned and crossed your arms over your chest. “Why? I thought they were on a mission.”

“I don’t know. He didn’t say why, just to get you there as soon as possible.”

It was odd, but Tony wouldn’t call you upstate if it wasn’t important. You just wondered what it could be. “Okay, let me grab my bag and we can go.”

“I’ll go ahead and get them buckled up.” Happy picked one boy up in each arm and grunted from the effort as he carried them outside. “You guys are getting big!”

But the boys didn’t hear that as they cheered about getting to see their grandpa, as if they hadn’t just seen him yesterday.

—-

Nat was the first person you saw when you entered the building with Happy and the twins in tow. She had a knowing smile on her face which became even brighter when she looked at the boys. As much as they loved Happy, they also loved their Auntie Nat, and it was mutual.

They made excited little noises as they rushed over to her, and she kneeled down to their level to accept their eager hug. “Bozhe moi! You boys just get bigger every day, don’t you?”

You smiled at the sweet scene. Even though they didn’t have Peter, they still had a big, amazing family. Nat, Tony, May, MJ, Ned, Happy, Rhodey, Wanda, and every other Avenger had all been there for you in some way, and you couldn’t be more thankful for that.

“So what did Tony need us here for?” You asked as she stood up again.

Nat knew full well why you were called, but she didn’t want to spoil the surprise. You wouldn’t believe it unless you saw it anyway. “It’s better if you talk to him. I can take them if you want. I know Wanda and Sam would love to see them.”

“Sure, yeah. Thanks.” You leaned down and hugged your babies tight. “Okay little spiders, I’ll be right back. You boys be good for your Auntie Nat.”

“We will, mommy!” said Richie, but Ben was more reluctant to let go.

“It’s okay, Benjy. I’ll be back before you know it. Go see Aunt Wanda and Uncle Sam. It’ll be fun.”

“Okay,” he replied with a smile and finally let you go, following Nat, Happy, and Richie down another hall towards the common room.

You went straight to the elevator, waiting patiently until you reached the level that held the lab. You made your way down the hall until you reached the door, and FRIDAY let you in right away since you had clearance.

“Hey, Tony. What did you…”

The question died on your tongue when you realized that Tony wasn’t alone. Steve and Bucky were too, but they weren’t the ones that had you frozen in place.

It was _him_. Your Peter. The love of your life, the father of your beautiful children, the one who died nearly five years ago. He hadn’t changed a bit as he stood there in his Spider-Man costume, a pristine version of the one he died in, and his curly hair a mess where he’d been tugging at it.

You weren’t the only one frozen. As soon as you walked in the room, Peter felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. You had changed a little, but you were still the most beautiful thing to him. All he could feel was relief when he saw you standing there, moving and breathing. His darling angel, his one and only, was alive and well.

No words were said as you both closed the distance and met right in the middle, your body smacking hard against his. You were sure you probably cracked a rib or something, but you didn’t care. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him tightly, your fingers brushing through the soft hair at the nape of his neck like they often did. Peter had his arms around your waist just as fast, pulling you as close as possible.

He tucked his face in the crook of your neck, taking in everything he though he never would again. Your warmth, your scent, the contentment of feeling your heartbeat and knowing you were safe. He sobbed into your neck and you couldn’t help the tears escaping your eyes.

You separated just enough to cup his face and bring him in for a sweet kiss, something you’d missed. His soft lips brought back so many memories and you didn’t want to pull away, but you did, admiring his tearstained face. You didn’t even care to know how he came back, all that mattered was that he was there “I missed you so much, Pete. It’s been so long.”

He touched his forehead to yours, staring right in your eyes. The last time he saw them, you looked so terrified. Thankfully those hadn’t been your final moments like he thought. “I-I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I’m s-so sorry.”

Peter’s lip trembled as he sobbed again and it caused fresh tears for you. “It’s not your fault.” You stroked his cheek and gently wiped his tears away. “None of it was your fault, baby. We’re here, we’re okay.”

He shook his head. “He n-never would’ve hurt you if it w-weren’t for me…”

You put your finger over his lips and stopped him there. “No. It’s not your fault, Pete.”

His hand rested on your stomach, now without a bump. He’d been sensing the baby since a little before you arrived, but it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Tony told him it had been five years. There was no baby. Harry took that away. “Our little spider…”

You smiled softly, confusing Peter as you addressed the others in the room, who you had kind of forgotten about after seeing your husband. “Can you guys have Nat come up?”

“They’re already on their way,” Bucky said.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked in a tiny voice, still thinking about that strong tingle and your lost baby.

“You’ll see.” You kissed his lips again, excited that he would soon get to meet his sons and they would get to meet him as well. You wanted to see his face when he saw them for the first time.

The door to the lab opened once again, but Peter was too lost in you and ignored it. That was until you broke the kiss and nodded in that direction. Peter’s gaze followed and the air left his lungs for the second time that day.

Standing there with Nat were two identical little boys, both looking exactly as he did at that age. Ben and Richie stared back, recognition on their faces. You had shown them so many pictures and videos of Peter that there was no mistaking it in their minds. Richie was the first to speak up like always. “Daddy?!”

Peter gasped when he said that, breaking out of the trance he was in. Not only did you survive, but so did the baby. And it wasn’t just _a_ baby, it was _twins_.

When the boys ran towards the two of you, Peter actually let go of you, something he never thought he’d do, and dropped to his knees as they ran right into his arms and hugged him tight. Peter held them close, even more careful with his super strength because they were so small. The sense he had for them became stronger then faded into the background, a reminder, and he smiled.

The sight of your husband finally meeting your boys had fresh tears rolling down your cheeks and your heart beat so fast. You had dreamed of this moment for years, but it always just seemed like a fantasy. Like when you had the tiniest hope that he’d show up when you were giving birth, or just walk through the front door one day like nothing ever happened. It wasn’t a dream anymore.

“Mommy said you were gone to protect us from bad guys,” Ben told him, muffled by the way he had his face tucked in his shoulder.

Peter looked up at you for a moment and you smiled at him. “She was right, but I’m back now, and I’m not going anywhere ever again.” He reached up and took your hand, guiding you to get down with them and join the hug. Each of you had one arm around the other and one arm around the boys. This was how it was supposed to be.

Tony, Nat, Steve, and Bucky watched from the side, not planning on interrupting the beautiful moment. Nat quickly wiped a tear away when it escaped, but Tony didn’t hide his emotions. His son was back and everything was finally right in the world.


	16. Peter watches reader breastfeed Richie and Ben for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "First time Peter watching reader breastfeeding Ben and Richie"

You and Peter sat together in your hospital bed, Ben now in your arms as he held Richie for the first time. He could’ve happily held each of his little boys all day, but when Richie woke up crying, he realized that wouldn’t be possible. They had to feed sometime and that wasn’t exactly something he could do.

“I think he’s hungry, angel,” Peter said as he gently rocked him.

“Ben probably will be too.” He was still asleep in your arms, but that could change quickly. You stroked his little cheek then looked over at Peter. “I’m gonna need your help, Mr Expert.”

He chuckled at that and cradled Richie in one arm as he untied your gown and pushed it down far enough. Carefully, he guided you to hold Ben in one arm and he helped you support Richie with the other. “It might take them a bit to latch on.”

Richie got it right away and started feeding, while Ben was trying to suckle even in his sleep, which made you laugh softly. You shifted the latter a bit and that helped him latch on. It definitely felt odd since you’d never done it before, but you quickly adjusted.

It was almost like Peter was under a spell as he watched you feed the babies that you made together. His heart felt so full and he couldn’t stop grinning. Both of them looked so content and you were smiling down at them with so much love. It was a moment that he would never ever forget.

You felt something wet drip on your arm and you looked away from them to see Peter crying once again. “What is it, baby?”

“You’re just amazing is all,” he replied, making you blush. He kissed the side of your head as you both once again watched your sleepy babies feed.


	17. Bath time with Richie and Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bath time in the Parker family"
> 
> Did it with just the twins because more than that at bathtime probably gets complicated lol. They’re a few months older than 2 at this point.

The four of you spent the day over at Pepper and Tony’s, meaning that Ben and Richie used that time to play in the yard with their Aunt Morgan and get as dirty as possible. So when you all finally got home, it was definitely bath time.

Ben was really good about baths, not fighting when it was time, but it seemed Richie just wanted to stay dirty. One of you, usually Peter, had to convince him or bribe him with something.

You made sure the water wasn’t too hot as you put Ben in the tub with some toys. He immediately grabbed one in each hand, giggling as he smashed them together.

“Incoming!” You heard from behind as Peter came in holding Richie. He sat him down on the other half of the tub and the boy looked unimpressed.

You each took a twin, but you had it a bit easier with Ben. “Close your eyes, honey.” You put your hand over his eyes just in case as you poured a bit of water over his head to rinse out his shampoo.

Meanwhile, Peter was washing Richie’s grubby face as he played with an War Machine toy. “It’s like there’s dirt underneath the dirt. But that just means you had fun, huh buddy?”

“Yeah!” Richie agreed before he dropped the toy in the water and made it splash a little.

He and Ben started making their toys fight as you and Peter finished cleaning them up, and you realized that bath time wouldn’t be this easy for much longer. Not when baby number three was about to make her debut very soon.


	18. Hide and seek with the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ben and Richie playing hide with dad!Peter where both boys have powers and can climb walls"

You were napping upstairs with May, leaving Peter with Richie and Ben. He’d been playing with them non stop for the last hour, reminding him that keeping up with two 3 year old boys took a lot more energy than anything he did as Spider-Man, but it was even more rewarding.

Richie tugged on Peter’s sleeve as the three of them played with some Avengers figures Tony had bought them for their birthday. “Wanna play hide seek!”

“Yeah! Hide seek!” Ben agreed, dropping the Captain Marvel and Thor toys to the floor.

It was something the four of you did together, more often before May arrived though. You and Peter would always have to pretend that you couldn’t hear their little giggles or see a foot or shoulder sticking out. And hide in a more obvious place so they wouldn’t take long to find you or, in Ben’s case, start to get scared because his mommy and daddy were ‘gone’.

“Alright, but don’t go upstairs because Mommy and May are sleeping, okay?”

The boys both nodded eagerly and Peter stood up, covering his eyes. “1…2…3…”

Peter smiled at the sound of their tiny footsteps on the floor as he counted all the way up to 100. “Ready or not, here I come!” He removed his hands from his eyes and began his search.

He checked all of the usual spots. Behind the couch, the pantry, the bathtub, everywhere he could think of. But the boys were nowhere to be found. He ended up back in the living room, thinking of where they could be.

Peter was about to check upstairs just in case when he heard a giggle from above. He looked up to see both of them stuck to the ceiling, huge grins on their faces.

First he felt shock, but that was quickly replaced by happiness. It was a given that they would have his abilities, he’d just never seen them actually use them before.

He smiled up at the two of them and jumped up so he could stick between them on the ceiling. “Found you!”

Richie and Ben both laughed as they crawled closer to Peter and let him grab them. He held them tight and flipped off of the ceiling, landing on the floor with them cradled securely in his arms.

Peter heard a tiny yawn and he looked up to see you standing there with wide eyes, a still sleepy May on your hip.

“That’s definitely not what I was expecting to wake up to.”


	19. Ben and Richie’s first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter on the kids first day of school?"

The Parker family all stood on the sidewalk in front of the school with many other families. It was the first day of actual school for the twins, and it had been a bit hectic at first, but now it was time to enjoy the moment.

Peter couldn’t believe he was in the same place his Uncle Ben had been many years ago, when he saw him off on his first day and convinced him that he would be fine. It was surreal.

He definitely felt nervous, like he had missed something. “Maybe we should double check that you guys have everything…”

“We already double checked, baby,” you pointed out with a smile.

“Triple check?”

“We did that too.” You took his hand with the one that wasn’t holding Eddie and squeezed it softy. “It’ll be okay.”

“Can we go now?!” Richie was practically jumping up and down on the cement, and oddly enough, Ben seemed excited too. You and Peter both expected him to be unhappy at first.

“Not until we get a picture!” Peter grabbed his old camera and directed them to pose. The two of them stood together, Richie’s arm on Ben’s shoulder. “Say cheese!”

“Cheese!” Peter snapped the photo of his grinning boys and couldn’t help matching their expressions.

Hugs and wishes of luck were given before the boys went off for their first day. While they walked away, you could both hear Ben cheerfully say to Richie, “We’re gonna learn so much new stuff!”

“I wanna go to school!” You looked down to find May pouting as she watched the boys disappear into the building.

“You’ll get to go soon. Right, Pete?” When you turned to him, you found a tear running down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

“Yeah, sweetheart. You’re almost old enough.” He sniffled, and that was when you wrapped an arm around his waist and laid your head on his shoulder. “They’re growing up so fast.”

“They are, but they’ll always be our babies.”


	20. Eddie gets jealous of Michelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Little Eddie getting a bit jealous bc he was the youngest till Michelle comes to family and he asks Peter and reader if they'll still love him dc they're already such a big family and he feels they'll forget him"
> 
> He’s only two when she’s born and none of the two year olds I know would be able to straight up ask “Do you still love me?”, “Will you forget me?”, etc. I tried to stick as close as possible though.

When you and Peter brought Michelle home, you expected all of the kids to be happy. After all, they’d been ecstatic ever since you told them they were getting a new little sibling.

But while the older kids gushed over their baby sister, Eddie sat away from everyone, a pout on his face.

Both of you noticed very quickly that there was one less excited child surrounding you, but since you were holding Michelle, Peter went to talk to him. He kneeled down in front of his youngest boy, a worried frown on his face. “What’s wrong, Eddie? Don’t you want to meet your little sister?”

The boy quickly shook his head, his curls bouncing around. “No.”

The rest of the night was like that, Eddie refusing to see Michelle or even say why when you and Peter asked. He just played with his toys and ignored his siblings.

When the two of you were putting all of the kids to bed, you made it to Eddie’s room. As soon as you reached his bed, you heard him sniffling and looked at Peter in concern. You and Peter sat down on either side of him and you wiped away some of the tears from his cheek. “Why are you crying, sweetheart?”

“…Chelle.”

“What about Michelle?”

“’m not baby,” he mumbled.

Peter looked at you, then back at Eddie, the gears turning in his head before a thought came to mind. “Eddie, are you upset because Michelle is the youngest now?”

Eddie didn’t respond for a moment, but ended up nodding in agreement.

“Oh, Eddie.” You pulled him up into your lap and wrapped your arms around him. “You may not be the youngest anymore, but you’ll always be our baby and we’ll love you forever.”

You kissed the top of his head as Peter put one arm around you and the other around your son. “Mommy’s right. We love all of you so so much. One more won’t _ever_ change that, okay?”

Eddie sniffled again and let you both hug him, a little smile on his face. “Okay.”


	21. Peter wants alone time with reader but the kids keep interrupting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dad!Peter wanting some time alone with his wife but his kids keep interrupting them"

It was an extremely long night for Peter and all he wanted was some time with his lovely wife.

He knew the kids would be asleep because it was pretty late, but you would be awake. You always woke up about the time he would be getting back, just wanting to make sure he got home okay. Staying up and waiting all night like you used to stopped being practical when the twins were born.

Peter slid the window open and crept in, finding you sitting up in the bed with a book in your hands. He didn’t waste a second climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around you, leaving a little kiss on your shoulder. You put the bookmark on your page and sat the book on your nightstand. “How was your night, baby?”

“Long. I missed you. And the kids. But I’ve been thinking about you ever since I left earlier.” His lips left a trail across your shoulder and up your neck, all the way to your jaw.

You sighed softly at the feeling of his kiss on your skin. “Really now?”

“Mhm.”

Peter nearly reached your mouth when he heard the door creak and jerked away. Both of you turned to see Ben in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

He got on the bed and hugged Peter. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Hey, Benjy. Everything okay?” Peter rubbed his little boy’s back. It sucked that the moment was interrupted, but he could never be mad at any of his babies for that.

Ben nodded. “Jus’ wanted t'see if Mommy could get me some water. ’m thirsty.”

“Sure, honey. Come on.” You got up from the bed, giving Peter an apologetic look as you and Ben left the room.

Peter laid back on the bed and sighed, trying not to think about the hard on that started coming in full force the moment he was in your presence. The two of you hadn’t been able to have sex of any kind for about a week and he was definitely feeling it, as were you.

A few minutes later, you came back into the room and got right on his lap, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Peter’s hands roamed over your hips and ass, his fingers kneading the soft flesh of the latter.

You didn’t even get anywhere near his dick before shrill crying came through the baby monitor on the bedside table. It seemed Michelle picked the perfect time to wake up hungry.

“I’ll be right back, baby.” You pressed a kiss to his lips and left again to feed her.

Peter pressed the emblem on his suit and slipped it off, leaving him only in his boxers. It just meant one less thing to take up time once you came back. He loved his babies to the moon and back, but a few uninterrupted minutes with you would’ve been nice.

Once Michelle was asleep again, you were back. Peter’s hand was up your shirt (well, his shirt) cupping your breast and teasing your nipple as he kissed you. God, he wanted to make you come so bad, see his angel fall apart for him.

But there was the sound of the door and he quickly pulled his hand back as Eddie came in the room holding his Spider-Man plushy. He got to the bed and raised his arms for Peter to pick him up, which he did. “Sleep?”

Some nights, Eddie would come in in the middle of the night wanting to sleep with you two. Sometimes it seemed like it was because of a nightmare, but more often than not, he just wanted to be snuggled. They all did it often. “Of course you can sleep with us, buddy.” Eddie climbed over between the two of you and burrowed under the blanket.

Peter knew it was a lost cause ever since Ben interrupted, but now that sealed it. He got up and grabbed some pajamas and a towel to take a cold shower, which he probably needed anyway after the night he had.

He came back into the bedroom to see you and Eddie fast asleep and cuddled together. His heart swelled so much he thought it might burst, the sight making him happier than anything else that could’ve happened that night.

Carefully, Peter got in bed and joined in on the cuddling, kissing your forehead and the crown of Eddie’s head. He laid his hand over yours and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile.


	22. Michelle nearly has an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dad!Peter freaking out when he is watching over baby Michelle and when he doesn't realize baby Michelle is stuck outside the building very high to fall"

He turned his back for one second. One damn second.

Ben, Richie, and May were at school, and you had to take Eddie for his check up with the doctor, so Peter was left home with Michelle. She was really good at walking already, but he didn’t think she would be able to disappear that fast.

“Michelle? Where are you?” He checked all of the rooms upstairs where they had been, his anxiety getting worse and worse the longer he went without finding her. “This is definitely not hide and seek time!”

A light breeze blew across him as he called out for her again, making him aware of the open window in the hall. One that she could definitely reach with a bit of climbing.

“No no no no no”

Peter ran to the window and looked out at the ground, thankfully finding nothing. He checked the side of the house, his heart stopping in his chest when he saw Michelle happily crawling along it. He climbed out as well, quickly closing in, but not before her little hands and feet unstuck from the siding.

She only fell about two feet before Peter managed to catch her and hold her safely to his chest. He let out the breath he’d been holding and smiled softly when she giggled, looking up at him with doe eyes that matched his. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight as he climbed back through the window.

“That was a close one, huh? Maybe we shouldn’t tell your Mommy about this though. It might give her a heart attack.”

“What shouldn’t you tell me about?”

Peter’s eyes widened and he turned to see you standing there with Eddie, looking confused. “Uh, about that…”


	23. Reader watches Peter play with the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wife reader watching Peter play with their kids and she tells him such a good dad he is and she is and she is so lucky and beautiful and omg stop being so perfect I'm jealous"

Playing with Peter and the kids was one of your favorite things, but sometimes you just liked to sit back and watch for a while. Like now as they all played pretend together in the middle of the living room.

After some bickering between them about who would be Spider-Man, and Peter’s suggestion that they could _all_ be Spider-Man, they were finally crawling all over him and pretending to shoot webs at him.

Peter dramatically clutched his chest and threw his other arm out like he was in a play. “I, Galactus, have been defeated by Spider-Man. All five of them.” He fell to his knees and pretended to keel over on the floor, barely hiding the smile on his face as the kids piled onto him.

You couldn’t help grinning at the sight. Peter had always been so amazing with the kids, more easily keeping up with their limitless energy and keeping them engaged. He never turned down a chance to play Star Wars or superheroes or anything else with his little spiders, ever since the twins were old enough to play. No one could ever say he was absent or ignored his children.

“What’re you thinking about, angel?” Peter asked from under the five bodies piled on top of him, smiling up at you.

You moved from your seat to kneel on the floor. “I’m just thinking about what an amazing dad you are and how I’m the luckiest person in the universe because I have such a beautiful family with you.”

Peter blushed a deep red at your words and he couldn’t help laughing as you joined in with the playing again.

“You may have defeated Galactus, but you will tremble before the might of, uh…Fin Fang Foom!” You roared and made your hands into claws, and the kids were immediately on you instead, giggling at all of the ricidulous quips you said as they ‘fought’ you.

Peter felt the same way you did, always sure that you were the perfect and only person for him to start a family with, especially in moments like this. He knew without a doubt that he was the lucky one.


	24. Reader Dies AU!Peter meets main Peter and reader, and their kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about another multiverse au where the Peter that lost reader in your series meets the Parker family and he sees all the kids and reader alive and all??? Okay that's sad"

The night you and your unborn twins were murdered by Harry, Peter lost any spark, any hope he had. May, Tony, and others tried to get him to heal, but all he did was end up in a spiral of guilt and emptiness. Peter desperately wanted to die, to not have to live in a world without you.

His friends and family did their best to keep him alive once they realized he wouldn’t change, but the only thing he did anymore was drink constantly and try to work himself to death as Spider-Man. He wished they would let him go, because he knew there was nothing left for him to stick around for.

The worst part was that Peter dreamed about you every time he fell asleep and saw you every time he closed his eyes. You and the twins, plus all of the other children the two of you had talked about, happy and alive. Whenever he woke up, he would cry so hard he’d get sick, and he constantly tried to throw himself off the roof of his shitty apartment or kill himself some other way. Someone always showed up to stop him though, usually Tony.

He never thought he would see you again, not until he ended up in some strange universe and met a version of him that seemed so much happier. Peter was so hungover that he didn’t think that hard about the differences between between him and the other Peter, but then you and your kids all visited the Avengers compound while he was there looking for a way back.

Peter saw you, beautiful and vibrant, as well as your five small children who looked so much like both of you, and he couldn’t take it. He fell to his knees and let out the most heartbreaking wails, tears streaming down his thin face.

That was what he could’ve had if only he kept you safe. If only he hadn’t failed you and your children miserably.


	25. Peter teaches the twins how to control their powers and Ben gets upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dad!Peter teaching his children to control their powers, maybe one of them is afraid of them and feels like a freak and they cry"

Ben and Richie had been having random displays of their powers ever since they were small, just like their little siblings, but after they turned 13, it became much more frequent. That was why you and Peter decided it was time for him to teach them everything he knew.

Richie was showing super strength the most, usually by underestimating his strength and breaking things on accident. Ben more often than not would stick to anything he touched and he couldn’t let go no matter how hard he tried. It was frustrating for them both, but Ben felt the worst.

He was eager at first to learn to control it, but that started to change as Peter explained things to him and Richie. Normal kids didn’t have to learn how to not stick to things. Normal kids didn’t get migraines from too much sensory input. Normal kids didn’t have to worry about destroying objects with the slightest pressure.

It all came to a head as Ben climbed a tree in the backyard and finally got his hands and feet to stick. Peter and Richie cheered him on from below and that gave him some courage to try and unstick his hand so he could climb it that way, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried pulling both of his hands away, then his feet. Nothing.

Tears began to well in his eyes as he heard Peter from below. “You just have to relax, Ben.”

But he couldn’t, only becoming even more upset. He just wanted to be down on the ground, away from this. He wanted to be normal and not have to worry about these stupid powers.

Ben panicked and threw all of his weight into pulling himself from the tree. He heard the bark snap under his hands and feet, and suddenly he was falling. But a pair of arms caught him easily and he looked up to see Peter’s concerned face.

“Are you okay, Benjy?” He heard Richie ask, but he didn’t respond. He just wriggled out of Peter’s arms and bolted back into the house, in spite of the calls from his father and brother.

Ben even ran past you and his little siblings like you weren’t there. You saw the wet tears on his face and tried to talk to him, but he was quickly up the stairs and in his room without a word.

He threw himself down onto his bed and cried, curling up into himself. There were still chunks of bark stuck to his hands and he tried to pull them off to no avail. He gave up when he heard you and Peter approach the door and open it up.

You sat on his bed and ran your fingers through his curls to help soothe him. “What’s wrong, honey?”

Peter kneeled by the edge of the bed, but Ben turned his face into the pillow so he didn’t have to look at him. “Did you get hurt when you fell?”

Ben shook his head, his body shaking with little sobs.

“Then what is it? You can tell us,” you assured him in a soft voice.

Ben finally turned around again and you and Peter saw his swollen red eyes, both of you hurting at the sight of his pain. “I don’t want these powers. I don’t want to be a freak anymore. Why can’t I just be normal?”

You and Peter looked at each other for a moment, silently agreeing that Peter was best equipt to handle this one. So you continued to comfort your son as Peter spoke.

“You’re not a freak, Ben. You’re just different, but that’s not a bad thing.”

“How?” Ben held his hands up where the bark still stuck like glue. “How is _this_ not a bad thing? How is having the strength to seriously hurt someone not a bad thing?”

“Because you’re not alone. Me? I had to learn all of this by myself when I was about your age. I was scared of what I could do too. But you have me to teach you, and your brother’s learning with you. You have your Mom to support you, and May, Eddie, and Michelle. I promise you, it’s going to be okay.”

Ben sniffled, the words helping a bit but still leaving him unsure. “B-but what if it’s not?”

“Then we’ll all support you through that too. But I believe in you, Ben. We all do.” Peter smiled down at his son and Ben sat up and threw his arms around him, hugging him tight.

Peter hugged him as well and rubbed his hand over his back, letting him cry it out. You joined in too and Ben felt the wood finally unstick from his hands.

Maybe being different wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Not if his family had his back.


	26. May's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay but like how is Peter gonna act when his kids start dating!!! Especially her daughters. Would he freak or be pretty chill??"  
> "Dad!Peter when his daughter goes on her first date."  
> "Dad!peter getting overprotective with May bc she is the first girl in the family and she looks so much like reader"

“No, absolutely not.”

“But Dad!”

“It’s not happening.”

May scoffed and ran upstairs, slamming her door moments later.

“What the hell, Peter?” He turned to see you with your arms crossed over your chest.

“You can’t seriously tell me that you think it’s a good idea. She’s 16! That’s way too young to date.” Ideally his daughter wouldn’t date until she was like 40 or older, but you obviously had other ideas.

“I disagree. If I had asked you on a date when we were 16, would you have thought we were too young then? No, you would’ve jumped at the chance.”

He sighed, rubbing his temples. “That’s not the same thing. I’d been in love with you for years at that point. This boy most likely has bad intentions and I don’t want May to get hurt.”

“Neither do I. But I don’t think it’s fair to try and keep her from something like this. Especially when I’ve met David and his parents several times and seen that he’s a very nice boy.” You closed the space between you and cupped his cheek “If she wants to date, she’s going to do it. Isn’t it better if she’s not hiding it from us?”

Peter laid his head on your shoulder and wrapped the other around your waist. “You’re right, I just…I worry about her. I worry about all of them so much.”

You kissed the top of his head and ran your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Me too, baby. Believe me. But you should talk to her.”

“I will.”

—-

Peter knocked on May’s door, looking over the glittery construction paper flowers that covered it. All of the kids decorated their own years ago and that was what she wanted, lots and lots of flowers. It made his heart hurt thinking about how fast all of them were growing up before his eyes.

“Go away.” He could hear her voice crack saying those two simple words and it made him feel even worse.

“I need to talk to you, May. Please?”

“ _Just leave me alone._ ”

“Okay, I just…I wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Peter hung his head and turned to walk away. He got halfway down the hall when he heard a door open, and he looked to see May peeking out. Her eyes were red and her cheeks shining with tears as she gestured for him to come back.

He ended up sitting next to her on the edge of her bed, nervously playing with the hem of his sleeve. “I may have…overreacted earlier.”

May sniffled and wiped away some of the wetness from her cheek. “I’ll say.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re my little girl, my very first little girl, and I worry about you even more now that you’re growing up. And it doesn’t help that you look just like your Mom. I know I can be too protective sometimes, but it’s only because I love you.”

More tears fell, just for a different reason. “I get it, Dad. And I love you too.”

Peter brought her in for a hug and she returned it. “You can go on your date, I just have some conditions. I want to meet him first, I want you to promise you’ll call me if something happens, and I want you to be home by 9. And no…you know.”

“Dad!” May pulled back a bit, laughing, but she nodded in agreement. “Okay. That’s a fair deal.”

—-

“Have her back by 9, okay?” Peter told David and also reminded you. It was part of the deal after all.

“Yes, sir.” The boy said with a shy smile on his face, blushing when May took his hand and led him out the front door.

You wrapped an arm around Peter and laid your head on his shoulder. “They grow up so fast.”

He put his arm over your shoulders and smiled at you. “Yeah, they do.”

“You’re thinking of sending a drone to keep an eye on them, aren’t you?”

“…Maybe.”

You playfully rolled your eyes and let go of him, instead grabbing his hand to take him to the kitchen. “How about we make dinner for our other kids instead of spying on our daughter?”

“Yes, ma'am.”


	27. Reader and Peter find out about Richie’s obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oooh what about finding out some yandere tendencies on some of their kids, like Peter finding out some compromising pics of some girl in one of her kids bedroom (the kid is your choice!)"

“Hey, Pete?”

He looked up from the math assignment he’d been helping Michelle with and shifted in the chair to face you. You sounded hesitant, awkward, and it had him concerned. “Yeah, angel?”

“Can we talk for a second?” You pointed behind you towards the stairs, hiding the stack of photos you had in your other hand.

“Sure. Be right back, Chelle.” He patted his youngest’s shoulder with a smile and stood up from the table to go meet you, and you led him farther away from Michelle so she wouldn’t hear. Eddie was in his room playing some video game and the other kids were out, which meant you didn’t have to worry about anyone else stumbling upon the conversation. “What’s going on? You seem really stressed.”

You ran your hand back over your hair, unsure how to broach the subject. But Peter knew much more about it than you did. “Well…I was putting a basket of Richie’s laundry on his bed because he forgot to take it out of the dryer again, and I happened to see something sitting on his nightstand that kind of worried me.”

Peter took the photos when you held them out, a slight frown on his face when he saw the first one. It was of a girl the twins age, taken though her bedroom window as she studied at her desk. As he flipped through a couple, he noticed they were of the same girl and still very innocent, and a look of understanding quickly formed. Richie was in love.

“Oh.”

“Oh is right,” you said with a sigh. “I don’t even know where to begin with talking to him about this.”

Peter handed the pictures back to you. “Maybe it’s time to tell the boys the whole truth about us. I mean, they’re old enough to know, and I don’t want either of them to think they have to hide things from us.“

You took a breath, relieved that Peter was now involved because it was definitely not in your wheelhouse. You took the lead on the sex talks so he could be the lead on this. "Okay. Ben said he’d be back from the library in about an hour, and Richie said he’d be home from Miles’ house at 9, so-Wait, do you think he might be at this girl’s place instead?”

“It’s possible. I used to tell May I was at Ned’s when I was actually with you.” He smiled and took your hand. “Either way, we can do this.”

You smiled back when he gave your hand a gentle squeeze. “We can do this.”

—-

You weren’t quite so sure about that once both boys were sitting on the edge of Ben’s bed, looking expectantly at you and Peter as you sat on the opposite bed. Richie didn’t seem as nervous as his brother, who was rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. “Are we in trouble for something?”

“No, honey,” you reassured quickly. “No one’s in trouble.”

“Rich, your mom found something on your nightstand that we want to talk about.”

Richie’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates, glancing between the empty spot on his nightstand and the two of you. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Oh my god.”

“I told you not to leave those lying around,” Ben mumbled to his brother, who glared at him.

Your eyebrows shot up and you asked Ben, “You knew about this?”

“I mean, yeah. He’s always drooling over her at school.” Richie elbowed Ben when he said that, making him hiss and grab his side.

With a stern look from you they stopped that, and Peter continued. “Since we know now, we thought it might be a good time to tell you how we actually got together. And how I did the same thing with your mom.”

Richie seemed to relax significantly, no longer looking like he wanted to run out of the room. “Wait…seriously?”

Peter smiled fondly as he remembered it. “Yeah, for about six years. We met when we were 12, you guys know that, and I fell in love with her, but she didn’t really know me. I followed her and got to know her though. I watched her, took pictures, and kept her as safe as I could until we were your age.”

“Your dad found out that I was in a bad situation after the Blip because my father wasn’t a good man, so he set up a place to get me away from that. He took me there instead and that was when I learned who he was beyond being another of your aunt MJ’s friends. I fell in love.” You took Peter’s hand in yours, which he kissed the back of sweetly.

Ben was the first to speak as his brother still processed it. “So dad…kidnapped you?”

You shrugged. “Does it really count as kidnapping when you’re happy about it? If he hadn’t done it, my father might have killed me. We never would’ve fallen in love, or gotten married, or had all of you. Sure, I’d love to be able to tell you guys that our relationship started a more normal way, but that’s not always how life goes.”

Richie nodded, still quiet. He was never much for being shy or reserved, not like his brother, but this gave him a lot to think about. He thought he was alone in this, other than Ben helping him since they were so close. Knowing that his father was the same way was a huge relief. It meant he wasn’t the freak of the family.

“She transferred to our school two years ago and I’ve been in love with her ever since. I just don’t know what to do about it. Can you help me, dad?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. Maybe we should start with keeping all of your pictures and things put up though.”

You turned your attention from their conversation to Ben, who was playing with fhe hem of his sleeve. “So, Ben. Is there anyone…?”

He quickly shook his head and looked up at you with his big brown eyes. “No. I mean, I have a crush on someone, but not like that.”

“Okay, now _that_ I can help with. Tell me all about them.”


	28. Reader is upset about all of the kids leaving home and Peter cheers her up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I kinda want more things of Eddie and the other younger kids grow up! (Also Daddy Peter is hot af)"

Waking up without the sound of your children around the house broke your heart. Arriving home after running errands and not seeing any of them in the kitchen, living room, or their bedrooms was even worse.

Michelle finally moved into her dorm room at Columbia the day before, and the rest of the kids either had their own places in the city or lived in dorms at their respective schools. Sure, they were all close and could visit often, but it still broke your heart.

You were proud of your children. They all grew up to be amazing people and you loved them so much. But you couldn’t help thinking back to when they were small, each little delicate bundles you could hold in your arms turning into toddlers with chubby cheeks. Then growing up into teenagers and independent adults.

When Peter got home, he found you sitting on the bed in Michelle’s partially empty room, sobbing your heart out. Tears pricked at his eyes as he sat next to you and wrapped his arms around you. You slumped into his embrace, holding on tight.

He understood what you were feeling because he felt the same way. The house was so empty now and it just seemed wrong. Peter rubbed your back, his voice cracking as he softly shushed you.

“O-ur babies are all g-grown up, Pete. It hurts,” you whimpered into his shoulder as your tears created a wet spot on his sweater.

“I know, angel. I know.” He kissed the top of your head, thinking about what he could do to help make this better.

It took a few days, but he managed to arrange something. He had to spend every day until then seeing you look so heartbroken and it hurt him even more. He knew the kids moving out would be hard on both of you, this was just worse than he anticipated.

You got dressed after your shower and headed right to the bed, your eyes red and swollen and throat raw. You hated being so sad and subjecting Peter to it, but you couldn’t help it. You had every intention of getting some sleep until Peter sat on the edge of the bed and stroked your cheek, the state you were in making him want to cry too.

“Hey, angel. You think you can come downstairs with me?”

“Why?” You cringed at the way your voice cracked.

He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

You didn’t know what it could be, but since it was Peter, you didn’t hesitate to get out of bed and take his hand to let him lead you down the steps. When you got to the living room, you couldn’t help smiling at the sight of all five of your kids standing there waiting for you.

Eddie was the first to run up and hug you, “I miss you too, mom.”

Fresh tears ran down your cheeks as you hugged him back, and the others joined in, surrounding you in one big hug. “It’s okay, mom.” “We love you.”

The sadness melted away as you realized that, yes, your babies were growing up and you wouldn’t see them every day, but they would always be there. Peter proved they were just a phone call away. You pulled back and looked over your five beautiful children with a smile. “I love you all so much.”

Peter looked on, feeling relief when he finally saw you smile.

May glanced over at him then back at you. “Dad has another surprise for you, mom.

You turned to your husband as he kneeled down in front of a pet carrier you had somehow missed and carefully pulled out an excited brown puppy, probably about three months old. You gasped as he held him in his arms and brought him over to you. Peter handed you the puppy and you looked him over, more tears flowing. "Oh my god, he looks just like Sandwich.”

Sandwich was an older stray dog that Peter had found on patrol years ago, his name coming from how Peter fed him his sandwich and he _really_ enjoyed it. He only lived with you and Peter for about three years before he passed of old age, and you had loved him a lot. You always talked about adopting another dog, but you never did. Apparently Peter didn’t forget that.

“I thought he might help with the house being so empty and quiet,” Peter said as he reached up and scratched him behind his ear.

The little puppy eagerly licked your cheek and you giggled in delight. “He’s perfect.”

Maybe your kids leaving the nest didn’t have to be such a bad thing.


	29. Background on Harry Osborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you give us a blurb or headcannons about Harry Osborn‘s relationship with the us (the reader)? I’m curious how he fits into the life theyve created."

  * Harry was best friends with Peter and Ned through elementary school, but before sixth grade, Harry’s mom died and Norman sent him off to boarding school
  * The three of them didn’t see each other again until freshman year of college, where things between them were picked up right where they left off
  * You were already with Peter at this point and good friends with Ned and the rest of the FOS, so naturally that extended to Harry
  * You definitely felt his pain on the father issues so the two of you bonded over that and became buddies, though you had to be kind of careful
  * Peter doesn’t get nearly as jealous when it comes to his close friends but you didn’t want to risk their friendship
  * Harry does end up getting a little suspicious about your relationship with Peter because he’s not as used to it as everyone else
  * Like he knows that what’s going on isn’t normal, but you’re clearly happy and he knows that Peter’s a good guy
  * He doesn’t truly look into it until after his father dies and his friendships with everyone break apart
  * Then he figures out what really happened and how messed up Peter really is
  * So he makes a plan to get rid of Peter because he hates him for letting his father die, but also out of concern for you, and maybe a little more…




	30. Omegaverse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wondered what the general headcanons of your series in an omegaverse AU where Peter is an alpha and reader an omega, like from the beginning the relationship when they met being (12) until Peter kidnapped her and she just falls in love with him"

  * There wouldn’t be too manydifferences in how the story goes
  * You’re both 12 when you meet and neither of you know what you are yet, so it has no influence on Peter’s feelings
  * It’s not until about a year later that it becomes obvious that you’re an Omega
  * Peter kind of panics because it means you’re going to get a lot of attention and Alphas trying to be your mate
  * When his Alpha traits begin to show, he’s relieved because that means he’ll at least have a chance
  * In high school, once he starts getting bolder and actually going into your room, he steals more stuff so he can have your scent
  * But in the process, he leaves his own scent behind
  * Your parents don’t like the fact that they can smell an Alpha in your room and it leads to some not so great situations for you
  * Peter finds this out later and feels incredibly guilty
  * In the original story, Peter doesn’t really have any rivals since you go unnnoticed, but that’s not the case when you’re an Omega
  * Omegas are a little more on the uncommon side (there are only about half a dozen at Midtown) so you have nearly every Alpha in school wanting you
  * That means Peter has a lot of people to scare off
  * Once he actually kidnaps you, there are a few more differences
  * First, it doesn’t take nearly as long for the two of you to have sex because of your heat
  * But the bonding bite is done a little later once you realize you’re in love with him
  * There’s not as long of a wait for kids or marriage in this version either
  * You beg him to get you pregnant during one of your heats
  * So the two of you are in college with several kids
  * It’s a lot to handle, but you’re both happy




	31. First date after Michelle is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *How about Peter and y/n’s first date after having the 5th baby?"

So they definitely haven’t had a date with just the two of them in a while, but I feel like they do a ton of stuff together with the kids so they don’t worry about it too much. But May offers to watch the kids for the night and they definitely don’t refuse. They go see the new movie they’ve been talking about that they can’t take the kids to, they have a nice dinner, walk around the city, and Peter even takes her on a swing like old times. They’re definitely worrying about the kids a lot though. Like what if they have nightmares? What if they miss their parents? They even end up calling May a few times and the kids are just fine. So after the date, they go home and have some “alone time”. Then they wake up and have a nice breakfast together before May drops off the kids.


	32. Venom (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Were there any perks to having the suit or would it be all bad stuff coming to the surface? Would Venom (Eddie) be obsessed with Y/N too after Peter are the suit are separated?"

  * Peter comes back from a mission in space with a new suit, and you don’t really question it
  * It seems like a harmless thing at first, maybe even something really handy because it somehow produces webbing for him and can mimic his civilian clothes
  * It helps keep him safer and that’s what matters to you
  * But eventually, it starts to affect him negatively and you notice
  * Peter becomes more aggressive with others, more jealous
  * He tries to keep you from leaving the apartment or talking to anyone
  * He gets really rough with you, but only sexually, which never happens
  * And he’s way clingier too. You have to literally pry him off of you if you really have to do something
  * Peter doesn’t see what’s going on because he likes the feeling the suit gives him. It blinds him from what he’s doing to you.
  * It’s like it encourages him to forget about any impulse control he had before
  * Of course, that changes when he hurts you one night during sex. It opens his eyes and he decides to get rid of it
  * That’s when it’s discovered that the suit is alive and trying to permanently bond with him
  * Peter removes it eventually, but it does end up with Eddie
  * A little bit of Peter’s feelings for you rubbed off on Venom which does influence Eddie
  * They’re not obsessed with you like Peter, but they do both care for you platonically and will help Peter protect you if necessary, even if they’re not getting along with him at the time
  * It’s not enough to cause any extra issues between Eddie/Venom and Peter though, especially because Eddie is much older than you and already has a love of his own




	33. More about the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask you what kinda of home they'd live? Apartment or house? Traditional or modern?? which children sleep with others and which alone? What kind of tastes do children have and what they like?

They have a house, decently sized for Queens, and I imagine it more traditional. The kids all have their own rooms except for the twins who share by choice.

The only kids I really thought of personality wise were Ben, Richie, and May because I wrote things with them older. All of the kids are into science in varying degrees though.

Ben is a super nerd, like improves Peter’s tech level. He’s very shy and anxious compared to his twin. He’s in marching band.

Richie is equally intelligent, he just doesn’t flaunt it. He wants to do sports, but he can’t because of his powers.

May is confident and actually pretty popular unlike her parents when they were at Midtown. She’s on the debate team.


	34. Sex on the honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! NSFW for Peter Parker: Peter and Y/N use Spider-Man's webs to find more sex positions during their honeymoon. They are trying to get pregnant that way. Cue to some steamy scenes and liberal use of wall crawling abilities. Adorable interactions, during aftercare, are encouraged :)"

  * Thankfully Peter already anticipated tons of sex on the honeymoon and brought his webshooters
  * He had no idea you would agree to start trying for a baby though
  * But now he’s even more eager to use them
  * A lot of the positions you’ve tried before, only it’s different now because you both want to make a baby
  * Peter hangs you from the ceiling with your hands bound, ass out, and legs spread
  * He webs your wrists to the headboard and webs your thighs wide open
  * That one in particular is going to be very close to a mating press, which is fitting
  * You still end up webbing him too because he’s a subby boi and you both love it
  * So you ride him, but you stay on his cock for a while so nothing escapes
  * Peter gets the idea to have sex stuck to the wall, and you suggest doing it upside down just because, but Peter’s like
  * “No, that’s not safe for you, angel 🥺”
  * So you’re pinned between Peter and the wall he’s sticking to as he thrusts into you, right side up, and comes in you for the nth time
  * There’s also a lot of sex on the ceiling, but Peter has both of you supported by a few webs because it would be a much higher fall if something happens and he doesn’t want you to be hurt
  * Tony’s going to have to have the whole beach house cleaned from top to bottom because you two fuck _everywhere_
  * Even the damn deck, where you’ve ridden him or he’s gone down on you in basically every single chair while watching the sunset over the water
  * Peter has fantastic stamina, but you don’t, and at some point you have to tap out for the day
  * You just whine, “Babyyyy” because you can’t think straight
  * You can’t even move your body in fact
  * Peter smiles and kisses your face all over
  * “Okay, angel. I can tell you’re tired. Let’s get you in a bath.”
  * He goes to turn on the tap then carries you into the bathroom and carefully sets you in the water
  * The tub is much bigger than the one in the apartment so he fits in there with you a lot better
  * Peter washes you off gently, kissing your shoulder and side of your face as he mumbles sweet things
  * “My pretty angel.”
  * “You’re so perfect.”
  * “You’ll be such a good mom.”
  * He dries you off and dresses you in your pajamas because you’re absolutely exhausted
  * And the two of you get in bed and snuggle so close to each other, like the other may disappear if they don’t hold on tight
  * “I can’t wait for us to be parents, Pete…”




End file.
